The invention is directed to a device for measuring total reflectivity, i.e., specular plus scatter, of various surfaces at various laser frequencies and intensities.
Heretofore various equipments have been used to measure the diffuse reflection density of a surface. One such instrument, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,101, measures light reflected at a certain large angle greater than 10.degree. from a diffuse surface illuminated normal to the surface. A converging beam is focused onto the suface and some of the light is reflected back and detected by a photoelectric cell.